<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>глубина by gronkowski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397127">глубина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski'>gronkowski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, галлюцинации, жестокость, не очень подробное описание изнасилования, нецензурная лексика, спасение</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральт спасает его раз за разом. В нездоровом, тяжёлом сне, в лихорадочном бреду наяву: рубит ублюдков мечом, берет Лютика на руки — и потом темнота, темнота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>глубина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887856">the depths</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn">besselfcn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт приходит спасать его на третий день.</p>
<p>И на четвертый. И на шестой. А потом Лютик теряет счет времени. Сначала он пытается соотнести количество дней с тем, сколько раз ему приносят еду, но потом его начинают кормить, когда им вздумается, и он сдается, запутавшись в подсчетах.</p>
<p>Но Геральт продолжает приходить к нему на помощь. В нездоровом, тяжелом сне, в лихорадочном бреду наяву: он рубит ублюдков мечом, берет Лютика на руки — и потом темнота, темнота.</p>
<p>Лютику снится, что он идет с Геральтом по лесу — приятный, неестественно хороший сон. Лютик просыпается и понимает, что все еще прикован за шею к каменной стене. Тогда ему хочется плакать от разочарования и бессилия, но чаще всего нет сил на слезы, и он просто сжимается в комочек на полу, пытаясь снова заснуть.</p>
<p>Обычно призрачный Геральт спасает его, но иногда Лютику не дают впасть в благословенное забытье: скучающие мучители желают видеть представление.</p>
<p>— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — говорит ему один из них, — не отстану, пока не кончишь. Покажи, как я тебе нравлюсь.</p>
<p>И внутренний голос измученного Лютика, оказывается, еще способен язвить в ответ: «<i>Да, люблю, знаете ли, когда меня насилует в подземелье какое-то никчемное уебище».</i></p>
<p>Он закрывает глаза и отрешается от происходящего, представляя себе белые волосы, сильные, покрытые шрамами руки. Он на самом деле в безопасности. Это просто очень реалистичная игра — если он попросит остановиться, они тут же остановятся. А потом, когда игра закончится, он примет ванну и уютно устроится на кровати, и Геральт будет целовать синяки, что оставил на его груди…</p>
<p>Он кончает. Мужик довольно смеется и уходит. Лютик лежит на полу.</p>
<p>Это происходит снова и снова.</p>
<p>И Геральт спасает его каждый раз.</p>
<p>Ему ломают пальцы на правой руке: один из мужчин наступает на них ногой, пока второй трахает.</p>
<p>Геральт кутает Лютика в плащ, пахнущий костром и кровью.</p>
<p>Они собираются убить его, но кто-то протестует, говорит, мол, а зачем, он и так скоро сдохнет, лучше давайте еще раз <i>развлечемся</i> с ним, пока он жив. В этот вечер ему дают суп. Что туда подмешали, Лютик не знает, и ему всё равно: он голоден, поэтому съедает все до капли.</p>
<p>Геральт поднимает его, выходит с ним наружу, на солнечный свет и несет на руках, как ребенка, через весь лес на опушку. Тут Лютик просыпается.</p>
<p>Один из мужиков сует член ему в горло и хохочет:</p>
<p>— Посвятишь мне песню, маленькая блядь? </p>
<p>Лютику хочется плакать, хочется откусить ему член, чтоб ублюдок сдох от потери крови, а больше всего хочется плюнуть ему в лицо и сказать: «Нет, баллады пишут о героях, а ты мудак».</p>
<p>Геральт приходит спасти его.</p>
<p>В этот раз с ним Йеннифэр. Лютик не понимает, почему его больной мозг вдруг ее выдумал. Проводить время с этой чародейкой само по себе пытка.</p>
<p>— О Боже, блять, — пораженно выдыхает она.</p>
<p>Зачем она здесь, только тратит его время. Он скоро проснется и хочет провести пару счастливых секунд с Геральтом.</p>
<p>— Открывай портал, — рычит Геральт. Кажется, он злится. Более того, он просто в бешенстве. Лютик никогда не видел его таким в своих снах. Что изменилось в этот раз?</p>
<p>Лютик слышит, как крошится камень, звенит металл. Это цепь. Геральт вырвал ее из стены.</p>
<p>Что-то в этом сне не так. Обычно они не настолько реалистичные, и Геральт не действует настолько точно и быстро. Лютику вдруг приходит на ум невыносимая мысль: а что, если все это происходит на самом деле?</p>
<p>— Это не сон? — с трудом выговаривает он. Йеннифэр в ответ красочно ругается, а Геральт берет его на руки, прижимает к себе — и потом темнота. Темнота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он приходит в себя в карете. Просыпается резко, с судорожным вздохом, будто вынырнул на поверхность. Ошейника нет, исчез куда-то. Он пытается открыть глаза, но не может. Какая-то теплая жидкость бежит по венам, делая веки слишком тяжелыми. И он лежит смирно.</p>
<p>Сознание затуманено. Он едва ощущает, как чьи-то руки ощупывают его тело.</p>
<p>— Блять, только посмотри, <i>что</i> с его ребрами.</p>
<p>— Хватит.</p>
<p>Это Геральт. Голос, как будто он вот-вот сорвется.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно знать, с чем я имею дело. В его состоянии обычная целительная магия ничем не поможет, только усыпит.</p>
<p>Они оба замолкают. Карета подпрыгивает на кочках и ухабах. Лютика трясет на сиденье, он то и дело съезжает. Кто-то, не понятно, кто именно, придерживает его голову.</p>
<p>— Я… — с запинкой, едва не срываясь на рык, говорит Геральт, — <i>я чую на нем их запах</i>, Йеннифэр.</p>
<p>Лютику хочется отвернуться, сбежать подальше, провалиться сквозь землю. Иррационально хочется вернуться в подземелье, откуда он так мечтал вырваться, и умереть там. Лучше б они нашли его мертвым, а не таким — жалким и грязным.</p>
<p>— Мы спасли его, — говорит Йеннифэр. — Мы успели.</p>
<p>Лютик перестает сопротивляться сну.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он приходит в сознание только через несколько дней, будто выплывает из мрачной черной глубины вверх, к лучам солнца.</p>
<p>Они моют его вдвоем. Геральт беспрестанно ругается, Йеннифэр молчит. Сильная рука осторожно вливает ему в рот бульон. Через пару часов его рвет этим бульоном. Однажды Лютик просыпается в панике, его внутренности будто скручивает в тисках. Йеннифэр кладет руку ему на лоб, успокаивающе шепчет: «<i>Знаю, терпи, я здесь, все хорошо</i>». Паника отступает. Он тихо плачет и, устав, проваливается в сон.</p>
<p>Геральт рядом. Лютик чувствует прикосновения его рук, слышит его голос. Геральт тихий, ласковый и, одновременно, злится — Лютик сказал бы, что Геральт растерян, выбит из колеи.</p>
<p>Лютик не хочет засыпать. Боится снова проснуться на полу в подземелье.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Его будит солнце — светит прямо в глаза. Он впервые за долгое время действительно <i>просыпается</i>. Наконец-то ему этого <i>хочется</i>. Наконец-то реальность выглядит <i>настоящей</i>. Он закрывает лицо ладонью и стонет.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — говорит Йеннифэр.</p>
<p>Он открывает один глаз. Видит только Йеннифэр. Озирается по сторонам.</p>
<p>— Где Геральт? — спрашивает он. Вернее, пытается спросить, потому что горло саднит, а голос теперь какой-то чужой, грубый. Но это его голос. Его, <i>бесценный</i>.</p>
<p>Йеннифэр подает ему эликсир. Он выпивает его одним глотком. У эликсира сладкий медовый вкус.</p>
<p>— Я отправила его за новой одеждой, — объясняет Йеннифэр и садится на край кровати, — он себе места не находил, пусть хоть делом займется.</p>
<p>Лютик не утруждает себя ответом. Он осматривает комнату: высокие потолки, справа — широкие окна. Большую часть комнаты занимает кровать, на которой он и лежит в коконе одеял, как младенец в люльке.</p>
<p>— Это дом Тиссаи. Самое безопасное место из всех, что я знаю. Ни сюда, ни отсюда невозможно открыть портал. Нас не выследят.</p>
<p>Лютик решает не спрашивать, кто такая, чёрт возьми, эта Тиссая.</p>
<p>— Похоже, я поправлюсь, — говорит он вместо этого и шевелит пальцами, чтобы проверить, как они работают. Они плохо гнутся, но по крайней мере, он их чувствует. Даже пальцы правой руки, которые, как ему казалось, были искалечены навсегда.</p>
<p>Йеннифэр встревожено вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Да, насчет этого… Мне рассказать тебе все?</p>
<p>Он смотрит на нее недоуменно. Она указывает на его тело.</p>
<p>— О, — говорит он, — да, конечно. Поведай мне ужасные подробности, а то я понятия не имею, что же у меня болит.</p>
<p>Йеннифэр криво улыбается.</p>
<p>— Боль непременно пройдет, — говорит она, — знаешь ты это или нет, но чародейка я охуенная.</p>
<p>— Знаю лучше, чем хотелось бы.</p>
<p>— М-м. Рука придет в норму через пару дней. Но вот живот еще поболит, потому что у тебя много… разного рода внутренних повреждений. Не говоря уже о том, что ты голодал. Я сделала все, что могла, но нужно время.</p>
<p>Он кивает, невольно прикрыв живот рукой. Боль объяснима: его били по животу много раз.</p>
<p>— А что насчет… — говорит он и касается горла.</p>
<p>— Ах да, — быстро говорит Йеннифэр, — голос будет таким еще несколько недель, но потом он обязательно восстановится, нужно просто подождать.</p>
<p>Голос восстановится. Господи, он снова сможет петь. Лютик облегченно выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что ждал этого ответа, затаив дыхание. Йеннифэр смотрит на него с искренним сочувствием. Он и не знал, что она на такое способна.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, Лютик, — ласково добавляет она, — скоро ты снова будешь доставать народ в тавернах своей «Чеканной монетой».</p>
<p>Он хочет засмеяться, но смех переходит в кашель, а затем резкая боль вынуждает Лютика снова уложить голову на подушку. Он лежит так и пялится в потолок, не думая ни о чём. Йеннифэр все сидит рядом с ним. Вдруг она тихо произносит:</p>
<p>— Прости, что не спасли тебя раньше, — и Лютик снова закрывает глаза. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Не сейчас. — Мы…</p>
<p>Он слышит, как внизу открылась дверь. По дому разносится голос Геральта:</p>
<p>— Я купил эту ебучую одежду, Йеннифэр.</p>
<p>Сердце Лютика отчаянно бьется, голова кружится. Он до боли хочет коснуться Геральта своими исцеленными руками, убедиться, что Геральт не видение.</p>
<p>Йеннифэр все понимает правильно. Ещё бы. Она встает, придерживая юбки рукой.</p>
<p>(На краткий миг ему кажется, что она сейчас сделает какую-нибудь глупость: например, наклонится и поцелует его в лоб, как ребенка. Но Йеннифэр не делает глупостей).</p>
<p>Он слышит, как они говорят о чем-то, хотя и не может разобрать слов из-за шума крови в ушах, из-за боли в голове. Но вот он выцепляет из гула голосов свое имя, фразу: «<i>Лютик проснулся</i>». Слышатся тяжелые шаги, все ближе. Йеннифэр кричит: «<i>Дай ему отдохнуть</i>!», Геральт беззлобно орет в ответ: «<i>Отъебись</i>!» и врывается к комнату. Геральт здесь.</p>
<p>Он рядом. Он настоящий.</p>
<p>Теперь плен кажется Лютику чем-то далеким, выдуманным. Тогда он мечтал о ванне, о теплой кровати, о Геральте — и вот они, все сбылось. Геральт <i>реален</i>. Геральт крепко прижимает Лютика к себе, кладет подбородок на его макушку. Лютик вдыхает запах Геральта и вдруг понимает, что, оказывается, плачет — слезы начинают течь сами собой.</p>
<p>Он шмыгает носом, затем всхлипывает, всхлипывает громче. Вцепляется в рубашку Геральта, и вот уже рыдания рвутся из груди, а Геральт все повторяет, как заведенный: «<i>Прости меня, ты спасен, прости меня, прости».</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Проходит четыре месяца. Однажды ночью Йеннифэр обнаруживает, что Лютик выбрался из их с Геральтом объятий, пока они спали, нашел себе лампу и что-то пишет.</p>
<p>— Сочиняешь песню? — интересуется она.</p>
<p>Он комкает лист пергамента.</p>
<p>— Да. Нет. Не знаю.</p>
<p>— Три разных ответа сразу, — качает головой она.</p>
<p>Он хмуро смотрит на нее. Она отвечает тем же.</p>
<p>Лютик пожимает плечами и признается:</p>
<p>— Я не знаю. Я хотел написать что-нибудь о… Не знаю. О том, как Белый Волк героически спасает своего верного друга.</p>
<p>Выражение ее лица смягчается. И вся ее фигура тоже словно становится мягче — Йеннифэр опускает плечи, расслабляется, ведь обычно она стоит строгая, с прямой спиной, будто штык проглотила.</p>
<p>— Так в чем проблема?</p>
<p>Не глядя на нее, он складывает и выбрасывает еще один лист.</p>
<p>— Я вычеркнул сцены, которые никому не понравятся, — сказал он, — например, про чародейку…</p>
<p>Она показывает ему язык.</p>
<p>— …или, ну знаешь, про все пытки и изнасилования перед этим чудесным спасением. И теперь баллада… получается лживой, понимаешь?</p>
<p>Йеннифэр замечает:</p>
<p>— Раньше ты лгал в своих песнях со спокойной душой.</p>
<p>Он не хочет говорить вслух: «<i>Это другое</i>». Йеннифэр понимает и без слов.</p>
<p>— Тогда напиши ее только для себя.</p>
<p>Он смеется, а потом понимает, что Йеннифэр вполне серьезна.</p>
<p>— Тогда она не станет известной, — говорит он.</p>
<p>Йеннифэр хмыкает. Похоже, она неосознанно переняла эту привычку у Геральта. И это даже мило.</p>
<p>— Главное, что ее будем знать мы, — говорит она.</p>
<p>Они внимательно смотрят друг на друга.</p>
<p>— Доброй ночи, Лютик, — произносит наконец Йеннифэр, снова становясь собой: жесткой и волевой с виду. — Как закончишь свои поэтические терзания, ложись спать.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, Йеннифэр, — говорит он. — Обязательно.</p>
<p>Она уходит. Он снова поворачивается к запятнанному чернилами, заваленному помятыми листами столу, и начинает потихоньку напевать себе под нос какой-то неясный мотив.</p>
<p>Образы рождаются в воображении, в самой глубине, и плывут вверх, эти скорбные злые звуки, слова, и их нужно не петь, а кричать, срывая голос, все громче и громче — и вдруг тишина. Крик замолкает, как отступает волна, швырнув на берег — на бумагу — тело новой песни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>